


The Red Room’s Finest

by Morning_Glory



Series: Trope Bingo Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Genderswap, Rule 63, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo Round 2 for the prompt: Genderswap</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Room’s Finest

Didn't have a story planned out for this one, just an experiment I wanted to try.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/10469800373/)

Also posted on tumblr: [The Red Room’s Finest](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/62607391292/didnt-really-have-a-story-to-go-with-this-one)


End file.
